Enno Shrine
Main= The Enno Shrine is a location in [[Kishin Douji Zenki|the Kishin Douji Zenki series.]] It is a shrine located in the north of Shikigami-chou and atop a high plateau. A long stairway through the forest leads up to it. The Enno Shrine consits of multiple smaller buildings and a larger main hall. There is also an upper floor containing Chiaki's room. Many of the series events happens in the area around the Enno Shrine as the protagonists of the series live here. The Enno Shrine's residents In the beginning just Chiaki and her grandmother Saki live here, but they are soon joined by Zenki, when Chiaki unseals him. Zenki is soon followed by Jukai and Kuribayashi joining the party. While in the anime both Jukai and Kuribayashi stay at the shrine, they are separated and steadily on the move in the manga. At some point Chiaki and Zenki meet Miki Souma who first is more of a neutral character, but later stays with them very often. Sometimes Souma leaves for whole episodes/volumes, while in other episodes/volumes he is a local resident at the Enno Shrine. They are soon joined by the little Guardian Goddess Lulupapa when she is summoned by Chiaki who wished for another guardian deity besides Zenki. After spending a long time in this constellation, Miss Kazue and Akira Gotou (Goki) also come along and join in the anime, while in the manga it's only Goki who joins them as Kazue is an anime exclusive character. More content will be added soon. Trivia Enno juhō-dō * In the Japanese and the Chinese versions, the Enno Shrine is called 役咒法堂. ** In the Japanese version, this is transliterated as "Enno juhou-dou", which is pronounced "Enno juho-do", while in the Chinese version it is transliterated as "Yì zhòu fǎtáng". *** "Yi" is the Chinese pronounciation for the Kanji 役, which makes up the Enno's family name. *** In Japanese, the Kanji 役 can both be pronounced as "Enno" or "Yaku", with the latter meaning (a person's) "role". This is dependant on the associated context and Furigana writing. Juhō-dō * The Japanese word 咒法堂 (Juhou-dou) literally translates as "lawful temple" or "exorcism temple", while its Chinese variant (Zhòu fǎtáng) literally translates as "church of the lawful curse" or "church of the lawful spell". ** Of cause, in English both of these become a "shrine", which has the same meaning as the direct translations, but makes more sense and is more tangible to English speaking readers. |-|Gallery (Anime)= Episode 1 Zenki's sepulcher anime.png|Zenki's sepulcher as it appears in the exteriors area of the Enno Shrine in the anime's first episode. Enno Shrine exteriors anime.png|The Enno Shrine's exteriors as they appear at night in the first episode of the anime. Shikigami-cho forest anime.png|A screenshot, showing the part Shikigami-chou's forest that surrounds the Enno Shrine's area. (Episode 1) Episode 39 Akira's birthday cake stare anime.png|Akira while nervously staring at his birthday cake at the beginning of the episode. Akira's birthday visitors anime.png|The reason why he's so nervous are actually all the girls around him, as he just isn't used to be around people. Enno Shrine Chiaki Akira anime.png|Chiaki and Akira sitting on the staircase outside the Enno Shrine Enno Shrine Chiaki Akira anime 2.png|It's Goki's 1300th birthday and Akira openly tells Chiaki how he feels about the situation while Chiaki listens to him. Other Akira_Jukai_anime.png|Akira with Jukai (Episode 30) Akira Chiaki Lulupapa Chibi Zenki Saki Enno Shrine anime.png|Akira, Chiaki, Lulupapa and Saki while sitting outside the Enno Shrine. They are talking about Saki's homemade pastries and Chiaki's uncle. Chibi Zenki can be seen in the background, laying in a hallway and relaxing. (Episode 33) More images will be added soon. |-|Gallery (Manga)= Volume 1 Enno Shrine manga with little Chiaki.png|The Enno Shrine's exteriors as they appear in a flashback in the manga. Chiaki (as a little girl) can be seen cheering on the right of this panel, shortly after her grandmother Saki has taught her how to unseal Zenki. Zenki's sepulcher manga.png|Zenki's sepulcher as it appears in the interiors area of the Enno Shrine in the manga's first volume. Enno Shrine mountain manga.png|The mountain and the staircase leading to the Enno Shrine as they appear in the first volume. Enno Shrine manga.png|The Enno Shrine's exteriors as the appear in the modern days. Volume 11 Enno Shrine Library manga.png|Akira, Chiaki and grandmother Saki when they visit the Enno Shrine's library. Chiaki doesn't seem too pleased, after all those books seem to be rather old and thus have their own aromatic scent. Akira though is positively surprised and can't wait to read all those books. More images will be added soon. |-|Gallery (Ingame)= As of now, the only known games the Enno Shrine appears in are Kishin Douji Zenki - Battle Raiden and Kishin Douji Zenki 2 - Den Ei Rai Bu for the SNES. Battle Raiden Chiaki Chibi Zenki intro Battle Raiden.png|In this game, the only part of the Enno Shrine we get to see is Chiaki's bed as it appears in the intro. Chibi Zenki sleeps in it, while Chiaki is sitting up and obviously very upset about what is going on here. Den Ei Rai Bu Hiruda defeated cutscene den ei rei bu.png|After Hiruda's defeat, the Enno Shrine can be seen in the follow up ingame cutscene. Hiruda defeated cutscene den ei rei bu 2.png|It is night-time and the scene scrolls by from the left to the right Trivia * Chiaki is upset in Battle Raiden's Intro cutscene, because it is considered rude for a boy / man to sleep in a girl's / woman's bed before marriage. * As the shown cutscene from Den Ei Rai Bu is set in the time travelling section of the anime's Karuma Ark, it depicts the Enno Shrine as it appeared back in Chihaya's days. This section might be updated in case the Enno Shrine is found in any other Kishin Douji Zenki game. Category:Places Category:Stubs